


Ranger's Carol, A

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 3rd Age - The Stewards, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3864162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To the tune of "I wonder as I wander", for the 2003 Carols Challenge.  (And Eledhwen's Challenge in particular...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ranger's Carol, A

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

I wonder as I wander out under the sky  
How Elrond's fair daughter could promise to die  
For a poor orn'ry Ranger like you and like I;  
I wonder as I wander out under the sky.

When first I did glimpse her, she held me in thrall,  
Just as Beren was caught within Neldoreth's wall;  
For Elbereth's light from her fair brow did fall,  
And the beauty of Lúthien it then did recall.

If Undómiel had wanted for any wee thing,  
A star in the sky or a bird on the wing,  
The poor orn'ry Ranger her heart's wish would bring;  
But if we'd cleave together, then I must be King...


End file.
